


vicchan

by aestheticalistic



Series: yuri!!! on introspection [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice) Dies, Yuuri is spelled Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: katsuki yūri tries to visit the days when all was well.





	vicchan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea my gf i love that hoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lea+my+gf+i+love+that+hoe).



> MY GIRLFRIEND INSPIRED ME TO WRITE. I LOVE LEA. TELL LEA I LOVE HER IN THE COMMENTS. PLS VALIDATE ME. ALSO MY PHONE GOT STOLEN. BYE.
> 
> im back hoez

seeing the shrine was yūri’s breaking point. before, he could convince himself that it was all a dream.

when he got home, vicchan would jump and scratch at the door and try to tackle him to the ground, like always.

it was not a dream.

yūri hoped that if he could go far enough back, vicchan would return. he thought long about their fun years together.

vicchan, catching the tenisubōru in his mouth.

bounding towards yūri, slobber flying everywhere.

tackling him, throwing all fifteen pounds onto his torso and knocking him to the patio of the onsen.

memories are no match for death.

yūri left the shrine.


End file.
